Trip
by Ayra Masae
Summary: H/D slash with plot, sex on the quidditch pitch, confessions, good kissers and everything you came to see.
1. Default Chapter

[Insert usual disclaimer here.]

  


Mostly just playing around here, so I hope you have fun reading it. 

  


Chapter 1

  
  


"Christ, I'm hungry!"

  


Ron and Harry covered the last few yards up to Hogwarts Castle from the quidditch pitch in a few short seconds, and soon found themselves caught in the crush of students flooding into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry envied Ron his height as his red-headed friend looked easily over the heads of the crowd. "Oi! Hermione!" He turned to smile at Harry. "Save you a place, alright?" 

  


Harry nodded and Ron moved off through the crowd. Harry craned his neck to see the two meet and exchange a small kiss in greeting. 

  


Someone shoved Harry from behind. 

  


"Left behind, Potter?"

  


Harry groaned inwardly and turned to meet the gaze of his long-time adversary, Draco Malfoy. 

  


"What do you want, Malfoy?" he sighed. Harry was too tired to deal with Malfoy's idiocy at the moment; all he wanted was to get some dinner and go back to the common room to relax. 

  


At that moment, someone pushed Malfoy from behind, and he fell forward. Harry reached out on instinct and caught him as he was about to hit the floor. He fell backwards to land with a soft thud on the carpet with Malfoy on top of him. 

  


Grey eyes met green, and for a moment, they forgot that there were people watching. "What're you doing, Harry?"

  


It felt strange for Harry to hear his first name coming from the mouth of his enemy. 

  


"Nothing," said Harry. There was a moment of silence between them, of bated breath, of pure anticipation before both boys simultaneously realized their position. Draco was on top of Harry, one hand on the other boy's chest, the other on the floor beside Harry's shoulder. Harry had one hand on Draco's shoulder, the other on his back. Their legs were very close, almost intertwined. 

  


The moment they noticed this, the disentangled and sprang to their feet.

  


Harry turned to go into the Great Hall as Draco addressed him. "Thanks."

  


"Don't mention it."

  


Draco suddenly seemed to come back to himself. The infamous Malfoy poise reappeared in his face and he pushed past Harry toward the doorway. As he did, their hands brushed. Harry gasped at the contact. He hadn't realized that Draco- um- Malfoy's skin was so soft. The boy obviously took very good care of himself. 

  


Harry recovered himself quickly and made his way in to dinner, still feeling the place on his hand where Draco had touched him. 

  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

  


Inside the Great Hall, Harry took a seat beside Ron and Hermione, suddenly ravenous.

  


"Hi Harry," said Hermione. "What took you so long?"

  


"Big crowd outside- it was madness." Harry didn't look at her as he spoke, trying to forget the incident with Draco. 

  


Dean and Seamus entered, together as usual, and seated themselves opposite Harry. 

  


"Hi Harry," said Dean. 

  


"Hiya," echoed Seamus. Harry nodded in greeting, his mouth full of chicken pie. 

  


"Hey, Harry," began Dean, leaning forward and smiling devilishly. "What was that commotion in the entryway with you and Malfoy?"

  


"Things looked a little intimate." Seamus put on his most disarming smile.

  


"What're they talking about, Harry?" asked Ron. 

  


"Malfoy was on top of Harry on the Entry Hall floor," said Dean before Harry could defend himself.

  


"What?" Now even Hermione was interested. Harry put his head in his hands, the cause lost. 

  


"No, he wasn't." He had to try to save his reputation somehow. His hand still remembered the place where Draco had touched it. _When did he become Draco?_ Harry thought to himself. 

  


"Explain," said four voices at once. 

  


"Well, we were caught in the crush of people trying to get in here, and Dra- Malfoy was getting all ready to pick a fight with me when he got pushed from behind, and he fell. I tried to catch him, it being the decent thing to do and all, and he fell and happened to land on top of me. That's all."

  


"What do you mean, he got pushed?" Seamus' eyebrows were raised quizzically.

  


"What?"

  


"We saw the whole thing from behind," said Dean. "Nobody pushed Malfoy. From where we were standing, it looked like he tripped or something, except that he was standing still before it happened."

  


"Why would he trip though," asked Hermione, gesturing with a diner roll. " Especially if he was standing still. I mean, he's a seeker. He's got that whole natural grace and balance thing going."

  


"Yeah, we don't understand it either." Dean looked up from where he and Seamus had been conferring. "I mean, why would he fake trip like that? Does he want an excuse to get close to Harry or something?"

  


Harry felt his heart leap slightly at the idea. _What is going on? Malfoy trips over his own feet in the Entrance Hall and suddenly I'm all a-flutter at the thought of that slimy git wanting to get close to me? _

  


He looked around the Great Hall, trying to appear casual, until his eyes fell on a certain blond boy at the Slytherin table. Harry watched the way Draco talked, the way he kept his eyes and face impassive while he spoke. Harry couldn't hear what he was saying, but watching his full, reddish lips move was a fascinating sight. He watched as a thin, pale hand reached up to smooth back the silvery blond hair. The movement was graceful and natural, almost dancer-like in its simplicity. Draco turned and his eyes suddenly met Harry's. Harry gasped, but didn't look away. He could see Draco's own surprise as a strange energy passed between them: a sort of shared secret knowledge. Draco quickly turned back to his plate. Harry swallowed hard. 

  


"Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face. "You all right?"

  


"Uh... yeah, I'm fine." Harry jerked back to reality just a second too late. 

  


"Where'd you go? Mooning over a certain Slytherin?" Ron's voice was almost visibly dripping with sarcasm. 

  


"Yeah, that's right, Ron. Me and Malfoy." Harry's voice felt somehow hollow although his sarcasm matched Ron's. "That'd be the day." 

  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

  


Harry left for the dormitory soon after dinner. He was already sick of Dean and Seamus' jokes about him and Draco, and he had some things he wanted to think out on his own. 

  


A voice accosted him at the foot of the grand staircase. 

  


"Hey, Potter, wait a minute."

  


Harry turned. His heart gave a small leap when he saw it was Draco, although he made sure his face didn't show it. "What is it, Malfoy?" He did his best to sound less than pleased to see him.

  


Draco stopped just a few feet from Harry. "I, um, I just wanted to say thank you- again- for what you did earlier."

  


"What do you mean?" Harry noticed for the first time that Draco was really only about two inches shorter than him. His hair shone beautifully in the light from the torches on the walls. 

  


"Well, you reached out, tried to catch me. No one's ever done that before." Draco stepped forward, narrowing the space between the two of them. Harry could see the flecks of different shades of gray that made his eyes so fascinating. Or was it the emotion behind them that did it? Harry wasn't sure any more. 

  


"It... it seemed the right thing to do." Harry was almost completely unaware of the words he was saying. His breathing seemed to be so much louder, and time so much slower. _What's happening?_ His head tilted slightly to the side, and he felt himself leaning in slowly, unable to stop himself. He realized briefly that Draco was doing the same before his eyes closed of their own accord. Their lips moved slowly toward each other until the distance between them was almost imperceptibly small. Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his lips. They were so close... 

  


"Harry!" Dean's voice rang across the hall, Seamus beside him.

  


Harry and Draco opened their eyes and leapt apart. Harry was shaking almost visibly, and he found himself envying Draco's so easily recovered poise. 

  


"Hi Dean, Seamus."

  


"Hi. How's it going Harry?" 

  


Harry couldn't tell if they had seen anything or not, although Seamus' voice suggested that they had. 

  


Draco suddenly turned and walked off toward the dungeons without a word. His hand brushed Harry's arm lightly as he passed. Harry felt a small electric pulse at the contact, but was thankfully able to hide it. 

  


"Come on," said Dean, pulling Harry up the stairs. "We want to talk to you." He nodded at Seamus, and they each grabbed one of Harry's arms, leading him up to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. They seated him on Dean's bed and settled opposite him, examining his face carefully. 

  


"So," said Seamus. "Care to share?"

  


"What're you talking about?" Harry tried to sound calm, but he knew it wasn't working. 

  


"That little interlude between you and Malfoy. What was going on there?" Dean cocked an eyebrow. 

  


"I don't know. Nothing. I swear." Harry was almost squirming now. _Why did they have to see that? Why did anybody? Couldn't Draco and I have been alone a bit longer?_ Harry blushed at the last thought, feeling a small pulse of excitement whenever he thought about what could have happened if he and Draco had indeed been alone for longer. 

  


"Because it sure as hell didn't look like nothing." Dean looked almost stern. Harry suddenly noticed that Dean and Seamus were sitting awfully close to each other, their hands almost touching. As he watched, Dean reached over and took Seamus' hand in his own, holding it in a way that certainly wasn't platonic. 

  


Harry raised an eyebrow. "Now who has some explaining to do?"

  


Seamus looked at his boyfriend, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "You want to, or shall I?"

  


"I'll start, and you fill in."

  


"All right."

  


"Well, I pretty much I always knew about me," said Dean. "I mean, I've seen plenty of beautiful girls in my time, but I never really could get into it, you know what I mean? I just knew that it wasn't for me." 

  


"Last year, after I broke up with Lavender," continued Seamus. "I was really upset, of course, but at the same time I knew that the relationship had been missing something. I was depressed, because I thought there was something wrong with me. I thought I just couldn't fall in love or something. And Dean was... he was there for me, the whole time." He smiled into Dean's eyes. Harry thought they were about to kiss and wondered what to do, when they suddenly broke the romantic gaze to finish their story. 

  


"Anyway," said Dean. "Long story short, we fell in love, came out at home, and everything is good. We decided to keep it a secret at school, just so that we could keep living in the dorm without getting strange looks all the time and all that. It just made everything easier."

  


"But that's part of why we wanted to talk to you, Harry." Seamus' face was open. "I guess we wanted you to know that, no matter what you're feeling, you aren't the only one."

  


"Thanks," said Harry. "Um... so you're both...?"

  


"Gay? Yes." Dean's voice was matter-of-fact. "Are you?"

  


Harry opened his mouth to say no, and suddenly found himself unable to speak. "I... I... don't know," he finally managed to say. "I guess I'm still waiting to find out."

  


"Well, take your time," said Seamus. "But if you ever feel like talking, you know where we live." He winked and got up, heading for the showers. "Blimey, I'm tired. See you later, Harry."

  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 


	2. Chapter 2

[Usual stuff about how I don't own the characters... only wish I did...]

  


Chapter 2

  


It was close to one a.m. and Harry hadn't had a moment's sleep. The scene with Draco at the foot of the staircase kept replaying in his mind. They had been so close to kissing, and the idea was not as horrible as he had thought it would be. In fact, he wished he could have gone through with it. 

  


After a few more minutes, Harry rose and put on his robe, throwing the invisibility cloak over himself before slipping down the stairs and out through the portrait hole. He needed space and movement; it had always been difficult for him to think clearly while lying down. 

  


The grass of the quidditch pitch was cold with dew, but refreshing. Harry felt his brain wake up as he walked around in the dark of the early morning. He had shed the invisibility cloak, leaving it on a bench by the Gryffindor changing rooms, enjoying the feeling of the gentle breeze against his face. 

  


_Am I gay?_ He asked himself. The sky above him was velvety black, studded with stars that appeared as tiny points of light. 

  


_What do I think of Draco, really? I mean, he's been a real prick, especially to Ron, but then why did he thank me earlier? He can't be pure evil or he wouldn't have done that. _Harry's thoughts wandered for a moment before returning to Draco. _Am I in love with him?_

  


Harry felt the answer catch him by surprise. _Maybe I am. I don't know any more. _

  


_No. I'm just lonely and horny. What else could it be, realistically. I mean, I've been with girls before... Cho and Ginny, and I know that I felt..._

  


Harry sighed.__

  


_Not a whole lot._

  


_I mean, that kiss... well, almost a kiss... I don't think I've ever felt like that before. _

  


He stood very still in the middle of the pitch, opening himself to whatever his heart had to tell him. __

  


_Harry, _he told himself, _you're gay. _

  


"I'm gay," he said aloud into the darkness. 

  


The moment he said it, he felt better, as though an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt free, open, honest. It was a wonderful feeling. "I'm gay," he said again, louder. "I'm gay!" Before he knew it, he was shouting. 

  


"I'm gay! Ron and Hermione, I'm gay! Dean! Seamus! Neville! Ginny and Cho! All of Hogwarts! Draco Malfoy! I'M GAY!" He felt so wonderfully happy, released from a prison he hadn't even realized he was in. He spun around on the long, soft grass, laughing and grinning madly with the thrill of self-knowledge. 

  


"You're what?" A voice came out of the darkness behind him. 

  


Harry froze, seized by sudden terror. _Who could possibly be here?_ He swallowed and turned. 

  


A thin figure in a black robe separated itself from the shadows at the edge of the pitch and came toward him. After a moment Harry made out the figure's pointed face, pale skin and silvery blond hair. 

  


Draco stopped a foot away from Harry. 

  


"Hello Harry," he said. 

  


"Hello... Draco." Harry's voice was slightly husky, his mouth fitting comfortably around the first name. 

  


"What were you shouting?" asked Draco, meeting Harry's eyes with a level gaze. 

  


"N-Nothing," said Harry. 

  


"Really? Because it sounded awfully like-"

  


Draco was cut off as Harry seized his shoulders and pulled him close in a rough, feverish kiss. Draco's lips were even softer than they had looked, full and firm and kissing Harry back. _My god, he's kissing back._ Draco's hands moved over Harry's shoulders and sides, exploring his physique as their tongues tasted each other. Harry was surprised by the sweetness of Draco's lips, the faint tang of mint toothpaste still clinging to them. His passion only grew as the kiss progressed, their tongues battling, white-hot electricity passing between them. There was a sense of desperation in the way they kissed each other, urgency and passion building, an intangible, irresistible force moving through them. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, his being overcome. 

  


Draco suddenly broke the kiss and began to kiss the side of Harry's neck, untying his robe in order to reach the tender, soft skin all the way out to the shoulder. Harry shuddered with pleasure at every brush of the blond boy's lips, gasping and moaning quietly in the dim light of the early morning. 

  


Harry could suddenly stand it no longer. He pulled away, removing his robe and spreading it on the ground before he turned to Draco and removed the black silk robe. He took the other boy in his arms and lowered him onto the spread robe so that he was on his back. 

  


Green eyes met gray in a moment of perfect stillness as Harry held himself poised over Draco's body. Then Draco reached out and pulled Harry's hips down so that he was straddled by the green-eyed beauty before him. Two delicate, pale hands reached for the bottom button of Harry's pajama top, working slowly and gracefully, almost languidly. First the lowest one, then the next, and the next, and the next. Harry shuddered with suspense and arousal at being so luxuriously and expertly undressed. Draco's soft fingertips brushed the skin of Harry's stomach, sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. 

  


The top button came loose. Draco's hands reached under the shirt and moved slowly over Harry's shoulders, removing it completely before pulling Harry down to lie on top of him. Their lips met again, any remains of inhibition gone, threatening to consume each other. 

  


Harry's lips moved to the side, leaving a trail of kisses along Draco's neck, his tongue tracing intricate designs on the pale, soft skin. Draco moaned deep in his throat, eyes closed, head back. His whole being was taut with arousal, eager anticipation glistening on his skin. Harry's lips moved across Draco's neck and began kissing down the center of his body. Harry unbuttoned the top button of Draco's pajama top, then the next, working his way down, kissing and licking and biting along the way. Draco's moans came louder now, small gasps coming between them, his back arching slightly. 

  


Harry undid the last button and opened Draco's shirt. The blond boy was truly beautiful, lean and muscular from quidditch, his creamy skin impossibly soft. Harry sighed deeply as he took in the sight before him. A single slender hand reached down to remove Harry's glasses, placing them off to the side in the long grass. 

  


"God, you're beautiful," said Draco softly in the pale light. 

  


"Like you aren't," said Harry, who scooted down so that his chin rested just above Draco's crotch. He smiled, embarrassed. "Just so you know," he said somewhat sheepishly, "I've never done this before."

  


"You're doing fine," said Draco, his breathing ragged. 

  


Harry chuckled to himself, turning his attention to Draco's pajama pants. He undid them easily, despite his glasses being gone, and in a moment tossed them aside onto the grass, concealing his delight that Draco was wearing no underwear. He smiled gently before he began to lick, suck, tease, his tongue playing small tricks and intimate games with the boy beneath him before taking him fully into his mouth. Draco moaned louder, his back arching, Harry's name tearing from his lips, his eyes closed tightly as pleasure took him over. He felt waves of intense heat rolling through him as stars exploded behind his eyes and the universe whirled around him in a white-hot electric dance. He half moaned, half screamed as he came, his body suddenly relaxing, his breath slowing, his hair falling tangled in his eyes. 

  


"Dear God, Harry, where'd you learn to do that?"

  


Harry laughed. "Oh, you know. Around." He crawled up to lie beside Draco on the robe that was now completely soaked with dew. 

  


They looked into each others' eyes for a moment. Draco reached out a hand to cup Harry's face before pulling him close in a calmer but still loving kiss. It was soft, sweet, reverential even, wonderful. 

  


"You know," said Draco, breaking the kiss and sitting up. "You never did tell me what you were shouting earlier."

  


"Oh, well..." Harry blushed and sat up. "It was nothing." 

  


"I heard my name, so it must have been important." Light sarcasm played at the edge of Draco's tone. 

  


"Well, it's probably made itself fairly apparent, but... I'm gay."

  


"Ah. I always thought so."

  


"You did?"

  


"Yeah. Just something in your aura I suppose."

  


"What a load of crap."

  


"No, really. I can always tell with guys."

  


"Hm. Well, what about you?"

  


"What about me?" Draco raised an eyebrow artfully.

  


"Are you...?"

  


"What? Gay?"

  


"Yeah."

  


"After an experience like that, how could I not be?"

  


"Draco, I'm serious." 

  


"You're so cute when you're being earnest." Draco paused. "Yes, I am."

  


"Good."

  


They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Then Draco reached an arm out and pulled Harry close to him in a strong, warm, loving hug. Harry returned the embrace, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder and breathing in deeply. _This is too right. It can't be real- it's too wonderful._

  


"Harry, are you happy?"

  


Harry smiled. "Yes. Are you?"

  


Harry could hear Draco sigh. "Yes." They stayed there for another moment before Draco spoke again. "I do have one question, though."

  


"Yes?"

  


Draco released Harry and they separated enough to for gray eyes to meet green. 

  


"Why are you still wearing clothes?" A pale finger played at the waistband of Harry's pajama pants.

  


Harry's crooked smile appeared. "Gosh, Draco, I don't know."

  


Draco matched his lover's coy smile. "Well, I think this is a bit of a problem, if you want to know the truth."

  


Harry sighed in mock aggravation. "Whatever shall we do about it?"

  


The blond boy leaned forward and began to kiss Harry's neck. Pleasure flared instantly under his touch, and Harry felt a soft moan escape him as he was lowered onto his back on the robe. 

  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  


Just before sunrise, they laid on the grass looking up at the sky, covered by Draco's black robe, feeling the warmth of being next to each other. They were silent for a time, satiated and content, until Harry spoke. 

  


"Draco?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"Are we... I mean, are you my boyfriend?"

  


"Would you like me to be?"

  


A pause. "Yes, I think I would, if that's okay." 

  


"It's fine by me."

  


Harry smiled. 

  


"Does that mean that you're my boyfriend?" asked Draco.

  


"I suppose it does, if that's all right."

  


"Once again, it's fine by me."

  


Silence. 

  


"Did you know that Dean and Seamus are lovers?"

  


"I think I knew it before they did."

  


Harry laughed. "They told me after they saw us by the staircase."

  


"I thought they might."

  


"Draco, do you think we should let anyone know about us?"

  


Draco turned to lie on his side facing Harry, his weight on his elbow. "I don't think so, at least not yet. If word somehow got back to my father..." He trailed off, a look of pain crossing his face. 

  


"I understand. I was thinking of telling Ron and Hermione, but I think it would be wiser to wait."

  


"All right. That's definitely your department, not mine."

  


They lingered on the pitch until the first rays of the sun showed over the horizon. Then Harry stood up. "Come on," he said. "We should get back to the castle before anyone misses us."

  


They exchanged a long, deep kiss, standing naked in the first light of the morning before they replaced their clothes and walked slowly back to the castle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
